


i wrote the same comfort concept twice (hrífonse edition)

by KitsuneSweetGarden



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, mentions of depression, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneSweetGarden/pseuds/KitsuneSweetGarden
Summary: Hríd moved in with Alfonse after he entered into an unfortunate circumstance. Spending Valentine's Day with partner sounded like a good idea, but the day wasn't treating him as well.
Relationships: Alfonse/Hríd (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i wrote the same comfort concept twice (hrífonse edition)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a good writer and my english.exe sometimes fails but i tried my best  
> writing sometimes makes me feel good, and i hope posting these might make someone else feel the same way

Hríd shifts in the bed, staring with a deadpan expression at the screen of his phone, playing a game. He sniffes a little as he taps through the story to continue playing, and only adverts his eyes from the screen when he hears the door open.

"Hríd? Why aren't you ready?" Asks Alfonse, already bathed and wearing the nicest clothes he could find.

"I'm sorry..." Hríd looks away, he looks ashamed and extremely sad, "I... I know you've been looking forwards to this and I was too but... I- I just don't feel well... I'm really sorry."

Alfonse sighs, he's disappointed, he won't lie about that, but he doesn't blame Hríd. He stays in silence for a moment as he calls the restaurant to cancel his appointment, then moves to lay in bed with the big man. He slips between Hríd's arms and hugs him tightly, caressing his back gently as he does.

"It's not your fault, we can go another day when you're feeling better, it didn't need to be today."

"You spent so much time trying to get that table for today..."

"And it was worth seeing your smile when I told you I had got one," Alfonse looks up, soft and warm smile in his face. It makes Hríd's heart twist, part of him wants to wonder why such beautiful man is at his side. He's messy, hasn't bathed in days, his hair looks like a grassy bag of empanadas just like his face, yet Alfonse looks at him as if he were the most beautiful man ever. He kind of wonders what he sees, what makes him smile everytime he sees him. He hopes he can see that someday too.

Hríd leans in and kisses Alfonse's forehead before giving him a soft, sad smile. He continues to play with his phone.

"Even when you look sad, your smile is always so beautiful."

The purple-haired laughs, "you always know what to say, don't you?"

"Only when that smile is at stake."

It warms Hríd's heart everytime, Alfonse's love is capable of soothing, even if only a little, that constant storm going on his head and heart. And does it so easily, Hríd sometimes even thinks Alfonse is doing magic on him.

"So what are you playing?"

"It's a dumb little game called Love Nikki, it's a fashion game."

"Is it fun?"

"To me it is, I like seeing what I can do with the clothes they give me, it's quite fun. And the story has magic so it goes beyond most fashion related stuff."

Alfonse smiles and Hríd looks confused for a moment, did he say something funny?

"You look so much brighter when you talk about the things you like, keep going."

Hríd snorts, "you stole that from me."

"Yes, but it works, so keep talking, I like listening to you geek out about fashion."

They both can't help smiling at each other as they lean into a small kiss in the lips.

After that they keep talking about the game, then branch out about other games, so that Alfonse can also join into rambling about something dumb. It wasn't the kind of Valentine's Day they had planned out, but it was a special one. Hríd realized that maybe Alfonse didn't even care about going out into a fancy restaurant like everyone else, maybe he just wanted to do something that he knew would make Hríd smile. That's always his priority, just like it's always been Hríd's to make Alfonse smile no matter what.

Their relationship might not be much of a fairy tale, but Hríd feels like it's perfect. Despite everything, when Alfonse's there his pain eases a little, and he's allowed to feel like he can take little steps further from sinking. It makes him feel safe and warm, and he loves that feeling.


End file.
